


Going Courting

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Merfolk AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Biting, Comfort, Cultural Differences, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Species Differences, brace and dick and damian are discussed but never appear, i guess?, it's getting serious folks, jaytim centric, symbolic pain, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Bruce was all about hard clear lines between what was right and wrong. However, Tim always thought that being in a relationship with a Mer necessitated that you live a little in the grey areas.





	Going Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I meant to post this at the end of MerMay but the CEO of my job suddenly decided that they needed a new feature released on June 1st with very little heads up and that I was going to be the lead developer... long story short I was a bit of an anxious wreck. But it's all good now and so... more Merkfolk AU!

Tim wasn’t quite sure what to do about the fact that Jason was sulking about the merbaby liking Dick more than it liked him. Or something along those lines. Dick had apparently bonded with the Damian as a parent and that was why… although, no seemed to want to explain it fully to him. Jason didn’t really know enough about human child rearing to explain the differences. Normally, Tim would go to Dick about something like this but apparently having a merbaby made him downright hostile to anyone other than Bruce who got too close.

Bruce was brooding- no, not that word, now that Tim spent a great deal of time with creatures that actually brooded, he had a whole new appreciation for the word; Bruce was merely being distant and uncommunicative while he obsessed over whatever was in his head. Not that Tim blamed him: If Tim ever suddenly found out he had a kid, had to rescue said kid from an evil lair, and then had to figure out how take care of a half-human half-mer with severe health challenges… well, Tim couldn’t claim that he would handle it particularly gracefully either. But it would have been nice to get to ask him questions, even if Tim completely understood why he was distracted and generally unavailable these days.

Still, it meant that Tim got a lot more time with Jason completely unsupervised. The part of Tim that was purely a teenager was immediately interested in whatever sexual adventures they could explore in this time, but… Jason was sulking.

“Why does it matter that Dick is taking care of the baby?” Tim finally asked, dropping down into the water with Jason while the Mer glared unhappily at the far corner of the cave where Dick had set up with the Damian.

“He _stole_ him,” Jason insisted, “He’s a fucking hatchling stealer.”

“Well,” Tim said uncertainty, “Technically, you both stole him from Talia.”

“No, not from the witch. I can’t believe anyone could do shit like that to hatchlings,” Jason said with more than a little disgust, “No, the Goldfish fucking stole him the moment I let my guard down. Should have known a pet like him wouldn’t have any goddamn decency.”

Cursing, was apparently something Jason had picked up from humans during his captivity under Black Mask and he’d never grown out of despite Bruce’s frequent comments.

“From you?” Tim frowned, “How?”

“He would have left the hatchlings to be buried by the rocks,” Jason claimed, “He didn’t care enough to even check if any of them were still alive. I hatched Damian. _I did_ , not him. And I was the one to figure out he could only breathe air. I was the one who took care of him that whole time. We already had a preliminary bond going. I made my intentions very clear. Then he just pretended he was going to help figure out what Damian could eat and then he just _stole him_.”

“Jay…” Tim was quite at a loss about what to do, “I don’t think Dick knew- I mean, I wouldn’t have figured that out. I don’t think he was trying to steal him, I think he was trying to take care of him.”

“You’re a human,” Jason dismissed, “ _Dick_ should have figured it out.”

“Dick’s never been around hatchlings before,” Tim pointed out, “He’s not going to just _know_ all these little nuances about your culture.”

“All the more reason for me to be raising the hatchling and not him,” snapped Jason.

“Well… maybe,” admitted Tim reluctantly, “But still, it’s probably better this way. Think about it Jason, Damian is Bruce’s son.”

“Yes, you mentioned that he was the sire,” Jason frowning at Tim.

“And Dick is Bruce’s lover,” prompted Tim.

“So?” Jason said giving him a confused and suspicious look.

“So, it make more sense for Dick to be Damian’s Mer parent,” Tim said weakly.

“You’re making no sense, what does that have to do with anything?” Jason said testily, the water rippling around them as his tail twisted restlessly.

“Because Bruce is already the dad-“ Tim tried again.

“Sire’s don’t matter,” Jason dismissed, “Mer parentage is based on brooding. Anyone can be a sire. There can be lots of sires for a brood. People get bored, or there may be a scuffle and someone claims victor’s rights, or maybe someone is trying to prove they’re competent enough for courting, or maybe friends playing. There’s nothing particularly special about being a sire. It’s the ones that protect, and hatch, and provide that are important.”

“What about children made with mates?” asked Tim uncertainly.

“Who cares who makes them? Mates may or may not sire each other’s hatchlings. They’re just supposed to protect each other’s hatchlings until the little ones big teeth come in and they can start taking care of themselves.” Jason said rolling his head dismissively.

“I-“ Tim stopped himself. He felt hopelessly out of his depth, “It’s not quite like that for humans. It’s… found families are important, I know that more than most people, but… blood relations are not so easily tossed aside. Even if sometimes you wish-“

Tim stopped himself and bit his lip. Jason made a quiet inquisitive hum pushing close. Tim laughed slightly as Jason nuzzled his face before tugging Tim’s lip free so he could bite it for him better.

“Are you comforting me?” Tim asked.

“You’re upset,” Jason said, then frowned, “Human sires are… upsetting for you?”

“A bit,” admitted Tim, “My parents are both dead, but even when they were alive they never really… well, it’d be easier if I could set them aside as easily as they both set me aside.”

“I see,” Jason frowned down at the water, “I was left without a brooder when I was young too. I do not know if she was killed hunting or if she just decided she didn’t want hatchlings anymore, but one day she was just gone. Being left alone can be very upsetting even when it doesn’t do physical harm.”

“I’m sorry,” Tim said.

“Why would you be sorry? You were not there.” Jason cocked his head curiously.

“I- no, I know, I am just sad that you were sad,” Tim clarified.

“Oh, yes, then I do not like that your brooders made you sad too,” Jason told him, “That was not correct. I can tell you were a hatchling worth protecting and instead they offered neglect.”

“Jason…”

“I would never treat a hatchling that way,” Jason promised seriously.

“Um, ok,” Tim said biting his lip, not sure what to make of that. Was Jason trying to tell him that he would take care of any hatchlings they had? But he just finished telling him that sires didn’t even matter to Merfolk. And was that even possible? Talia’s experimentation indicated a half human/mer child was difficult to create. Not to mention the idea of having children so young freaked Tim out.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked trying to swim into his space again.

“I’m alright, just thinking,” Tim said quickly, “What makes you ask?”

“When Mer do this,” Jason demonstrated biting lightly at his own lip, “It's usually because they have not been shown they are worthy. The little bit of pain is like… hmm… self-comfort?”

“Dick does that a lot,” Tim frowned.

“His needs as a Mer have been neglected by the Warrior,” Jason nodded in agreement.

“I’ve seen _you_ do that.” Tim realized.

“We all have moments that lower than others,” Jason said not quite meeting his eyes.

Dick spoke sometimes about being a Mer that was more culturally aligned with humans than his own kind and some of the alienation that came with that reality. But within the Wayne household, Dick fit in fairly comfortably despite the species difference. Jason though… there wasn’t really anyone to engage with him in familiar (or important) ways. Dick didn’t get it, Bruce disapproved of much about Mer culture, Alfred was aloof, and now Damian also would likely be socialized towards human expectations. Tim didn’t really get most of this Merfolk stuff either, but…

Tim leaned forward and bit Jason’s lip hard. Jason sucked in a sharp breath and went very still. Trying not to let his uncertainty show, Tim moved and nipped lightly at his jaw.

“Little bird…?” Jason asked curiously, although there was a tinge of roughness to his voice.

In answer, Tim bit down hard at the base of Jason’s neck. The Mer gave a full body shudder and an uncertain but pleased croon. Water was lapping at Tim’s face, but he just adjusted his head and bit a little harder. Mer’s skin was tougher than humans, so it took a little effort, but Tim managed to break the skin.

The breathless little whimper Jason gave him made Tim glad he’d trusted his instincts on this one.

“Just to be clear,” Tim said moving away from his neck with a slightly self conscious smile, “That was because you’re important to me.”

“Little bird, you…” Jason started before groaning and nipping lightly at everywhere he could reach on Tim, slurring faint praises against his skin.

“I don’t always understand Mer practices,” Tim said dragging his blunt nails up and down Jason’s arms while the Mer clutched him closer, “But I do care about you, and I can learn this stuff. So don’t just hide it when you’re feeling… um, unworthy. You’re not unworthy, you could never be unworthy, and I’ll show you that if you teach me how.”

“Wonderful human, perfect little bird, Tim…” Jason gave him a sweet little kiss, the first one Tim had taught him at the edge of Roman’s tank. Tim wasn’t sure his he moaned more for that, or the rare sound of Jason saying his name.

“You can mark me back, you know,” Tim said when they broke apart, “I appreciate you being so careful, but I really don’t mind. I know what it means to you so you’re marks are special for me too.”

“The Warrior said no…” Jason hissed, frustration and desire evident in his large pretty eyes.

“It’s not any of Bruce’s business,” Tim said stubbornly tilting his chin up.

“I want to… I really really want to-“ Jason said, gills working hard just under the water as his gaze darted almost hungrily over Tim’s exposed throat, “I want to court you and to be worthy of being your mate.”

“So court me,” Tim dared him.

“It's not so simple,” Jason growled, “There’s lots of things involved and the Warrior has said no to all of them-“

Jason made a sound of frustration and the rest of what he said was garbled in the water.

“Jay?”

“You’ve already proven yourself so many times,” Jason finally exclaimed, “You risked great harm to come see me in that cage, you taught me so many tricks about human fighting, and you freed me from the unworthy suitor that wanted to keep me as a plaything.”

“Wait, the _what_ -?“

“You’ve proven yourself so many times, I want to- but I can’t seem to ever prove myself. The Warrior always seems to find me unworthy in one way or another. He doesn’t even see me as an adult; he treats me like a hatchling. And even you think Dick is more worthy of brooding my hatchling than I am.” Jason said, hurt apparent even as he turned away from Tim.

“You-“ Tim stopped himself from saying that Jason didn’t need to prove himself to him. This was important to Jason and he didn’t want to just dismiss it, but… “You’re not unworthy. I don’t think that, and I don’t think that Bruce thinks that either. Damian is a special case, but that has nothing to do with you being an unsuitable dad. I… you can prove yourself to me- or rather, prove yourself _more_ to me- but you should know that I’ve never thought you were unworthy.”

Jason mumbled something and tucked himself under Tim’s chin. Tim sighed and stroked his hair. He’d had the top of his head out of the water long enough that you could tell that his hair would actually be quite curly if it was to dry.

“You don’t have to do everything Bruce says, you know.” Tim said at last.

“But he’s been acting as my brooder,” Jason said with the hint of a whine, “I can’t just disobey.”

“Well, he’s not your brooder, so just tell him off the next time he starts acting like it,” Tim said.

“Yeah, but…” Jason looked away and Tim was surprised to realize that he was flushing right up to his ears.

“You like that he’s treating you like his son,” Tim realized.

“He’s the _Warrior_ ,” Jason said defensively, “just because it’s a little bit cool- I- he was the one who claimed _me_. And he’s not cool enough for it not to be embarrassing.”

“Uh-huh,” Tim laughed a little bit, “Dick would say that everyone needs to be babied every now and then-“

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

“But even so, I don’t want this to get in the way of being with you,” Tim said letting his smile turn rueful. It’s possible that he would never say anything like this to another human- he didn’t want anyone to think he was soft or a sap after all- but with Jason…

“I… me too,” Jason said, although he looked a little uncertain.

“So… if Bruce banned _you_ from courting me, then there’s nothing to stop us from doing things the other way around, right?” Tim reasoned.

“I still want to prove myself to you,” Jason frowned.

“You will,” Tim assured, “You have my back out in the Harbor now, remember? And you can keep showing me that you can be careful with humans here.”

“Yeah, I- yeah,” Jason said fervently, hands restlessly petting Tim.

“So it’ll be ok,” Tim assured him.

“Yeah…” Jason said uncertainly. Tim wasn’t sure he was over the Damian thing, but…

“Let’s go to our spot?” Tim asked as Jason’s petting started to get a little more serious.

Jason gave him another soft, happy, bite before wrapping his arms around Tim and pulling him under the water. It was habit by now to quickly relax his jaw and let out all his breath so the sudden change of pressure in the water didn’t hurt his ears. And when his lungs started to burn, Jason was right there opening his mouth and breathing into him as he swam them through the dark labyrinth of caves to their spot: a sandy shallow place where the air was clear and there was still enough water that neither of them had to worry too much about the logistics of breathing while they were together.

The moment Jason pulled himself into the shallow water of their cave, Tim was twisting around in his grip. Jason’s eyes lit up as Tim tried to pin him to the sandy floor of the cave and he fought back. The lack of depth in the water meant Jason’s weight and bulk worked against him, but he was still both slippery and strong. Tim called on his years of sparring with Dick to avoid getting his legs trapped under the weight and strength of Jason’s tail and instead twisted around and locked his arms and legs so Jason couldn’t move his upper body.

“Do you yield?” Tim panted, thrilled that he’d managed this far. He and Jason were pretty well matched, both with some measure of experience fighting the other species. Enough that there was still a thrill of proud excitement at the little victory.

Jason thrashed his tail, but at this angle he couldn’t unseat Tim and only really cause large splashes.

“I yield,” he said at last tipping back his chin to show Tim his neck, the expression on his face full of anticipation.

“Then you will keep you hands where they are until I tell you that you can touch me,” Tim instructed him carefully releasing him and moving back. Obediently, Jason crossed his arms over his head and dug his fingers into the soft sand. In the beginning, Tim hadn’t been sure about these games. He spent a lot of time worrying about the implications of such encounters of violent sexual dominance… about other Mer and what true consent looked like in these sorts of situations. Bruce had certainly made his opinion on the matter quite clear. Tim was willing to work to find a grey area though since it was something that Jason found such raw enjoyment in the games and he’d seen Dick mourn their absence. Jason had been a bit confused about Tim’s need to lay down a few safety rules, but perfectly willing to follow them and together they’d found a safe happy-medium.

Thoughtfully, Tim dragged his blunt nails down Jason’s chest as he deliberated about how he wanted this encounter to go this time. Jason hummed for the rough touch and not for the first time Tim considered growing out his nails. But at the end of the day, punching someone when your nails were too long was not a happy experience. Instead, Tim smoothed his hands back up and pressed hard against his bite mark.

Jason shuddered and gave hungry little croon in response.

Tim never imagined getting a kink for this sort of thing, but being in a relationship with a Mer was changing a lot of things for him.

“Lift you tail a little for me,” Tim instructed.

Jason flashed him a sharply pleased look and arched to offer himself up. Tim hummed his appreciation and pet teasingly at the edges of Jason’s slit, enjoying the way the muscles in Jason’s abdomen jumped for every slight dip between. The Mer didn’t say a word even though he was flushed deeply and his gills working hard just under the water. Tim knew he wouldn’t complain about any treatment since Tim was the victor, but he trusted the other to tap out if it became something he couldn’t deal with.

Jason jerked and groaned low and long when Tim finally spread open his slit and ducked down to lick into him.

“Ah, Little Bird…” Jason gasped out when Tim focused his attention on the little bump just inside from where his cock would extend when he got a little more aroused. Tim took great pleasure in coaxing him out of his sheath to full hardness with long licks and sort pulsing little sucks.

Merfolk were not big on oral since its effects were best experienced out of the water and Mer teeth were generally not anything you wanted near your sensitive bits. Dick had told him- with far too much detail for Tim’s poor brain- how much he liked doing oral with humans but how he could never really picture doing something like that with another Mer. Jason had been very wary about it when Tim first brought it up, but now he was generally very enthusiastic about the chance, often asking Tim specifically for it over other things.

“Little- nnh…!” the water around them rippled and splashed as Jason tossed his head and tried to arch into Tim’s tongue. Tim couldn’t see, but from the flex of Jason’s arms he guessed Jason was digging deep gouges into the sand in an effort to not reach down and grip the back of Tim’s head.

“You’re doing perfect,” Tim praised before lifting his head to close his lips around the head of Jason’s cock. Jason trembled with the need to pump into Tim’s mouth, but he kept himself mostly still so Tim rewarded him with three fingers into his slick opening.

“I- Oh…” Jason sighed out, eyes fluttering almost close as he slurred out a string of Mermish that Tim only understood bits and pieces of.

Tim wanted to somehow tell him how much he loved how Jason looked and felt and sounded, and that a part of Tim just wanted to stay in their cave while Tim made love to him this way as many times as Jason could take. Tim had no idea how he was supposed to express that so he simply closed his eyes and bobbed his head while he pumped his fingers in time.

…Except then he had to open his eyes right back up because Jason was moaning and arching and Tim didn’t want to miss a moment of his pleasure.

“Little bird, please… am I allowed to come?” Jason panted.

Tim made what he hoped was an affirmative sound, quickly redoubling his efforts until Jason was crying out and clenching sporadically around Tim’s fingers and warmth spilled down his throat.

“You can touch me now,” Tim said when he pulled off, and Jason immediately reached for him. Tim smiled as he was affectionately pet and nuzzled while Jason came down from his high.

“A little longer?” Jason asked catching Tim’s hand as he moved to draw his fingers out, “Feels nice.”

“Of course,” Tim agreed, shifting to settle more comfortably against him.

“You didn’t find you pleasure,” Jason noted with a frown after a little bit.

“I think you’ll find,” Tim said biting over his mark again, just feel Jason clench around him and get even more slick, “That I enjoyed that a great deal.”

“Ok,” Jason agreed, although he was frowning slightly. He probably chalked it up to some unknown human oddity.

“Besides,” Tim let his smile turn devious, “We’re not done yet.”

“No?” Jason asked perking up a bit.

“No,” Tim said, “Because you’re going to teach me a little bit about how sex when you’re courting works and then we are going to do it a lot.”

“Yeah?” Jason said unconsciously pressing up against him a little more.

“Oh yes,” Tim promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason's probably not done sulking about Damian. But in many ways Jason and Tim are a lot better at figuring out this whole inter-species relationship that Bruce and Dick. I love teasing out all the culture differences in this AU, it's really quite fun to write. 
> 
> One of these days I'm going to write a short from Jason's POV and it is going to be great. But probably not for a while sadly. 
> 
> If you'd like to check out my writing schedule look here([x](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting))


End file.
